


Stiles Stilinski Imagine - Teen Wolf

by doppelgangergirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppelgangergirl/pseuds/doppelgangergirl
Summary: A case getting too stressful for Stiles and Y/N relieving that stress by helping him relax
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Stiles Stilinski Imagine - Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something more lighthearted, whilst you’re all waiting for part 3 of the TVD Kai Parker Imagine. Stiles is one of my favourite male characters so of course I had to write a Stiles Stilinski Imagine ;) Please enjoy! Also I know it's quite short but sometimes it's best for things to be short but sweet.

Stiles is pacing around his room and I’m not sure what I can do to help him. I know that he’s stressed about the case he’s working on with Scott but the last time I offered to help he just brushed me off.

“Stiles, please let me help”. Stiles gave me a defeated sigh. “This case is driving me around the bend. I’m exhausted and don’t want you to end up feeling like I am” he admitted. It warms my heart how much he cares about me.

With that I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. He was tense so I caressed his back. I then let go of him and grabbed his hand, leading him to his bed. We sat down and I leaned in for a delicate kiss.

I hoped that this would help soothe his stress but he pulled away and stood up. I looked up at him with furrowed brows, upset that he wouldn’t just relax with me.

“Babe, you need a break. It’ll give you a fresher perspective when you get back to it later. Please Stiles, sit down with me”, I pleaded.

Somehow my words got through to him and he sat down again, biting his lower lip. I couldn’t help but stare at his mouth, and when I looked up at him he was smirking. Without warning, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. His lips clung to mine in a passionate kiss.

His kisses always took me by surprise. Stiles had a way with affection and it was the best thing I have ever experienced. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.

I let myself completely relax in his embrace until I was interrupted by hands working their way under my shirt, going all the way up my stomach to my shoulders. I gasped loudly when I felt his hands go under my bra. He quickly unclipped it and discarded it.

Instead of touching my exposed chest, he used his hands to take off my skirt. I was starting to get impatient so I took hold of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. Before being able to continue, Stiles continued his handiwork.

My shirt was next to come off, followed by my underwear. Suddenly I was completely naked and exposed. Stiles’s eyes were filled with lust which turned me on. I wanted nothing more than to return the favour but he pushed me onto the bed and lent over me, kissing me again.

My hands found their way to the hem of his jeans and I tugged at them. Stiles laughed, knowing my growing impatience was the cause. “In good time babe” he cooed. He continued placing soft kisses on my stomach whilst taking my hands and pinning them above my head.

I let out a moan when he sucked at the hollow of my collarbone which would sure leave bruises the next day. Finally his lips found mine again but with more urgency. Stiles moaned into the kiss and started rubbing his fingers on my clit. It felt like pure bliss. I tilted my head back and let out a gasp when he inserted two of his fingers inside me.

I started moving my hips to the rhythm of his thrusts, becoming more intoxicated than before. I needed him. “Please Stiles, I want you inside me” I begged. He pretended not to hear me as he removed his free hand from above me and touched himself under his jeans.

The sight of him coming undone earned a low growl from me. I couldn’t bear the tensions anymore so I unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down. He then removed his hand from himself and cupped my breasts whilst I took off his boxers for him.

Stiles bit his lip and blushed which made me smile. We haven’t had sex together yet even though we’re not virgins. I could tell he was nervous but there was nothing to worry about. “Baby, it’s okay” I reassured. He caressed my inner thigh before lining himself with my entrance. “I love you” he whispered before pushing inside of me.

I was taken aback by the declaration but those words made me melt, I was putty under him. “I love you too baby” I moaned as his thrusts quickened. My face contorted as his mouth hung open slightly due to the intensity of the thrusts. I could suddenly feel my walls clenching around him and whimpered out.

Stiles also moaned, shutting his eyes as he concentrated on pleasuring the both of us. He gripped my hips tightly, pushing into me with such force that I screamed out. “Faster, please” I insisted. Stiles groaned as he complied. I could feel my high getting closer.

“I’m close” Stiles nodded and hummed in response. His thrusts were getting sloppier as he was trying to get me to cum. All of a sudden I reached my climax and orgasmed intensely. Stiles kept moving in and out, trying to reach his own orgasm. It wasn’t long before he grunted out and released. “That felt so good Y/N” Stiles moaned against my mouth.

He kept his rhythm slow until he stilled inside me. I sighed out once he pulled out. I waited until we caught our breaths before sitting up cross legged, reaching my hand to touch his length. I wanted to pleasure him and let him relax at the same time. He deserved it.

I started slow and steady, getting him warmed up. As I started quickening the pace, he involuntarily bucked up his hips. He moaned out my name, completely wrapped up in his pleasure. I wanted him to come undone completely so I leant down and started sucking the tip.

The more I took in my mouth, the louder Stiles’s moans were. I hummed as I moved up and down to which Stiles let out some profanities. It was so sexy hearing him curse out from pleasure. I felt my core getting wet and I started touching myself at the same time.

Stiles opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of me pleasuring myself. He wanted to return the favour but I wouldn’t let him. It was his turn to be pampered. I switched to using my hands again as I started pumping faster. Eventually Stiles moaned out loudly, shaking under my touch. He was reaching his second orgasm. “Oh baby, I’m gonna cum” Stiles whimpered sexily.

I changed positions and was kneeling, hovering over Stiles body. With the last few movements, Stiles finally came over my stomach. I quickly got up to clean myself and returned to my love. I gave him a huge grin and caressed his leg. “Do you feel less stressed now?” I winked.

He laughed as he got up to bring me in for a warm embrace, his kiss telling me all I needed to know.


End file.
